Twisted Love Story
by Kuurio
Summary: What happens when you throw the future heir of the uchiha clan into the same room of a loudmouthed blonde at a privet away high school? You get the perfect material for a twisted love story. SasuxNaruxSasu
1. To be roommed with an idiot

Twisted Love Story

:: To be roomed with an idiot ::

**(A/n)-this is my author note! Okay, lots of Occ-ness [out of character] with naruto, and kind of some with Neji. I don't know. I wrote this at a very ungodly hour…so I really doubt any of this will actually make sense, ne? Oh, I don't know Japanese what so ever. And im not going to embarrass myself anymore then I need to by adding suffixes to the ends of people's names…and this is a story that takes place at the glorious konaha away privet high school. I didn't even think those existed till I found that out on the internet. Amazing huh! Well, they exist and everyone stays in like a big, big house…with two floors…and about 4-5 bathrooms…like the ones in your house…and only about that big. But if any of the bathrooms are ever all ocupado…then you can go to the public domains located in the executive housing! ---Where most of the teachers go.--- There are also the made up houses, Koran-(Cor-an) Kimo-(Ky-mo) and Kozan-(Ko-zan). Bear in mind I made all those up!! If any of them sound familiar…don't even bring it up… okay…this was long…gomen!! ********-that doesn't count, I only know so much.) Okay, I may add some, but no offence to people who actually do speak Japanese if I spell it wrong!**

**Disclaimer: Uhh, I'm only thirteen years of age, and I already know that any chance of me ever owning or possessing naruto –the same thing- are about (a lot of numbers to 1) so that's obvious…but thank you to kishimoto masashi* for creating that awesome show and inspiring me to write this!! Ne?!**

**WARNING: may contain dairy! And lemons! Maybe a nice zest of citrus…--if im in the mood to grind some out-- add some cute little bits of fluffiness, a dash of some character bashings and of course lots of cursing. Stir/write it all together and cook/edit for multiple hours and you get this. –whatever it is—**

**Intro:: What happens when you throw the future heir of the uchiha thrown into the same room with a loudmouthed blonde at a privet away high school? You get the perfect material for a twisted love story. SasuxNaruxSasu**

**~!?Kuurio!?~™**

* * *

Naruto POV

I never wanted this. I never asked for his. Not once in my entire lifetime did I beg for this to happen. You know when you're walking along. And then suddenly, you're having the fucking worst day of your life? Everything was fine, until you decide to walk, and this shit happens! What the seriously god for sakes fuck went on with my day? Excuse the French. But you don't realize what I just went through just now? No you don't. Of course not, because I just seriously had the worst day in my life. Let the rain fall down on my parade because I don't think it can get any worse.

Today is my first day of school, I'm going to be a junior at a brand spanking new school and that means that I'll just be the new weird kid, I just know I'm going to stick out like a sore thumb.

Oh yea, my bad, Names: Uzumaki Naruto. I usually don't curse so fluently actually, but if you just went through what I did; you would pardon every single thing I'm about to say.

To begin with, I'm done with my 'dad'. The only real reason I'm living with him is because my parents died in some freak accident when I was a kid. So I got stuck with the one man left on this forsaken planet that wants to ruin my day more than _him_. Who's him? Oh yea, He's my new roommate. Trust me, as fun as it is to reside at the glorious Konaha Stay away privet school. It's not so much fun when you're roomed with the brooding, emo, psychotistic, idiot, Uchiha Sasuke. He thinks he's so cool. His dark black, almost blue hair; His deep onyx eyes and the way he stands only a few inches taller than me. Yea amazing, NOT! All the girls fall after him. Shit, the boys got more pussy then I've ever laid eyes on. And he turns it down by grunting and walking away. What do you know? Mr. Cool attitude is coming down the hall with sakura right behind him!

* * *

Sasuke's POV

No, I didn't ask for this either. Here I am sitting at my desk reading my forbidden fantasy stories(A/N-Sasuke has forbidden fantasy stories! O.o?) And an orange blob of high spiky blonde hair bursts through my door. Throws his stuff on his side of the room, and then smiles at me like a cheery fox. Yea sounds exciting doesn't it? NOT! Don't even get me started about his friends.

No wait, as a matter of fucking fact I will. (A/N- I hate being so rude to my favorite naruto friends…but I have to be Sasuke…*sigh*) Inuzuka Kiba. Shit. This guy is more annoying than his yappy dog akamaru. He should be put in a fucking factory. He's the kind of guy you see causing all the trouble and getting into a fight with the head of the football team because he's flirting with his girlfriend. Then there's Nara Shikamaru. That guys not as annoying. But if he falls asleep one more time I swear to god I'm going to throw him over the villages bridge. He's so fucking lazy; he probably doesn't get up to go the bathroom until he starts to piss himself. Yea, I fucking went there. , theres Akamichi Choji. Do not get me fucking started. He has no parents! The fat ass probably ate his them as a kid. Yea, I went there fucking again. He has no roommates. Go figure. But to be brutally honest, I'd prefer him then the bundle of annoying, orange, joy that just made his way into being the 2nd reason my day is fucking sucking already.

The 1st, Aw crap are you trying to get me pissed off? Whatever, the girls here are crazy. Yea. No; not crazy, they're fucking out of their right minds. If some of them actually have minds to begin with. And yea, they're about as dumb as that Naruto kid I'm rooming with. Look he just ran into the door without opening it. '_Nice one, Tsunade, room me with the fucking blonde._' I have to make 'friends' in this school. Only just to please my older brother so he gets the fuck off my back. So he goes and up and puts me in the nicest away school as possible. Geniuses cry when they can't get in. And here I am, sitting where they should be. How the fuck did half the other people get here? The Uzumaki kid? He must be related to someone, he doesn't seem that smart, Akamichi, Hidden talent; he probably threatened to eat the principle. Nara, I have no fucking idea. Maybe he was too lazy to get into a stupider school? Inuzuka, I'm still working on that one. But I swear to god, he so much as comes within two feet of me and ill punch his cute little puppy dog face in. That's right. I went there.

Names: Uchiha Sasuke. The brooding brunette, ha-ha, no not funny actually, I'm fucking serious. And I'm pissed off today –again- because I'm roomed with the one and only idiot in this entire school. No I could've just taken a single roomer but no. I was to_ nice_. To actually think about that, the one time I don't use my mind and I get stuck with fucking the biggest idiot in the world. Fuck this life. Fuck this fucking piece of a shit, motherfucking, ass-holish, cuntlike, stupid, fucking, shitty, crappy, vagina life! I have to get a new fucking room. I AM NOT ROOMING WITH THAT IDIOT!

* * *

Kuurio's POV.

Oh shit, there's going to be a fight in room 211. Cha! Finally! First day of rooming and there's going to be a rumble between the gorgeous Uchiha Sasuke and the just as gorgeous Uzumaki Naruto. I wonder if they'll take off each other's clothes. Oh shit, nosebleed.

Apart from me also being as pissed off as the rest. You would understand my pain, have you heard of mine yet? Of course not; nobody pays attention to the ongoer. I'm stuck rooming with Haruna Sakura. Kill me? Please? It'll be the one actual time of my life that I'll be happy to have something wrench through my chest; have someone twist it and pull it out. Heck, if you can put a syringe up my fucking nose and pull out what's left of my now rotting brain. I'll be a happy camper.

I'm sitting here watching this bubblegum-pink-haired girl talking non-stop about the two boys down the hall. That Naruto kid and that Sasuke kid, blah blah blah. Please shoot me. I hate, excuse my French, preps. No I didn't cuss, but prep might as well be a fucking cuss word because I will be willing to pay the rest of the money in my cute frog piggy bank to bet that she will squeal when either one walks by.

So I peered around the corner to see Sasuke walking past. I wait…two-three seconds and I hear 'OMG Sasuke! Wait up!' 'Hn.' is the genius reply. Wow, there goes about all my savings. Hahah, shit I forgot. I didn't shake!! Burn! (A/N- She's –I'm- weird…)

Oh yea, shit. My bad, Names: Sarunaga Kuurio. I just moved here after my parents died. It's my third year in high school; already it's not the prettiest sight in the world. Well, except for the cute boys. That kiba is a real taker. But I'm more into the reserved type.

Just earlier this morning after moving in, I spotted a pissed off looking red head walk by. Sabaku Gaara. Haven't you heard though, turns out the boy is heterosexual! But don't worry; I'm always up for a challenge!

Now somehow, I have to get a new room. Hopefully not with that girl, Yamanaka Ino, Shit. I bit my thumb to hard. Now I'm bleeding. So I rush down the hallway to the bathroom and bump into that Sabaku kid. He turns and looks at me. I stare still bleeding. He looks down lifts my hand with a confused look and then hands me a band-aid. Nods, then leaves.

Excuse me while I faint.

* * *

Author POV

Oh shit. Here comes Sasuke uchiha.

The raven comes storming down the hallway to a211 He looks inside to see the blonde looking up at the ceiling crossing his legs. _Stupid blonde_, the raven bites his lip hard enough to draw blood and wipes it away with the back of his hand. '_I just need to come up with a plan to get him the fuck out of here. And I'm home free to a single room. Now the question is…what do I do?_'

Naruto looked up at the ceiling thinking practically the same thing.

'_He thinks he's so cool…'_

'**Well he kind of is…'**

'_Is not mini-naruto'_

'**What the fuck is with that name?'**

'_I-I nicknamed you remember?'_

'**Yea, well now I do. And just now I had made that go to the deepest darkest corners of your unused mind. Why that? And not just concionce?'**

'_Because, then technically I'm about as stupid as that raven for having complete conversations with one's self.'_

'**Wow, big talk for a blonde.' **

'_Shut it.'_

'**Why not just you're conscious?'**

'_Fine!'_

'**Good. I deserve better anyway.'**

'_Stupid conscience,' (A/n)-that was supposed to not make sence…naruto has random conversations with himself…and almost none of them make sence…-_

He stared up at his ceiling flicking his nails bored. '_What the fuck am I going to do? I'm roomed with the stupidest brunette here…there has to be something to do…_'

'**Cough-PRANKHIM-cough'**

'_Oh yea, that could work…'_

'**What happened to the conversation with one's self and being an egotistic maniac?'**

'_What's that?'_

'**Never mind,'**

'**Stupid blonde...'**

So here, the brooding Uchiha Sasuke, and the loud obnoxious knuckle head Uzumaki Naruto are roomed together. They didn't ask for this at all. Not once in their lifetime did they decide they wanted to be roomed together? What's one to do? Well, they are young teenagers; they won't throw gas on the fire.

* * *

"You stupid blonde, Stay the fuck out of my way!"

"No way Uchiha," The blonde boy hissed. "It's _our_ room get over it!"

"No! Because I'm going to get you out of here if it's the last thing I do!"

"It will be the last thing you do because I'm going to kill you before this is over with!"

"Oh great come back!"

"You're the one shaking!"

"With excitement," The raven smirked, his hand twitching, he wanted so badly to lose his composure and backhand the tan blonde.

"Eww you pervert!" The blonde, pretending to gag.

Okay, never mind. What do you expect from two teenagers anyway?

Oh look. Here comes naruto's dad and Sasuke's brother….this could be bad…

"Kakashi!" The blonde turned his head and nearly jumped out of his tan skin when he saw the silver haired man standing in the doorway. His eye showing what seemed to show him being upset. That skin tight mask hiding the bottom half of his face, that stupid haircut blocking his right eye.

"Itachi?!" The raven turned his head and nearly jumped out of his paper white skin when he saw the similar looking man standing at the doorway crossing his arms. His eyes glaring, his lips in a thin line, his longer black hair in that short ponytail.

Sasuke used to joke about him wanting to be a Star Wars™ character because of the ponytail and never said it again when he got a steak knife thrown at him from across the kitchen. End of story.

"What are you doing here?!" they both said in equal shock and anger. Then turning, each other's eyes to each other glaring: Azure against deep onyx, Blonde against dark brunette with that stupid tint of blue, Obnoxious against impassive and Uzumaki against uchiha. One will reign, and time will only tell.

"Sasuke." The brother bit out. Sasuke averted his glare from the blue eyes in front of him and huffed.

"Naruto…" the silver haired man drawled on. Naruto growled in the back of his throat and reluctantly turned to face his 'father'.

"Itachi…"

"Kakashi…"

"Oh come on little brother, aren't you at least one bit happy to see me?" Sasuke replied with a low growl, narrowing his eyes.

"Hey son, I see you have a weirdo as a roommate, wanna get out of here?" Naruto smiled and stuck his tongue out at the boy next to him, and skipped out of the room taking his father's hand; Kakashi rolling his showing eye.

'_What the fuck was that?_' the raven haired teen looked at where the blonde had been standing. 'Whatever.' "Well, little brother, I guess it was nice seeing you." He yawned and walked out of the room. '_what the fuck? He just got here. Not that I want him to stay, but- Gah whatever…_'

Sasuke still stood tense; he clenched and unclenched his hands. His skin stretching over the veins that threatened to pop if one more annoying person came in to say hi. Sighing and dragging his hand through his silky black hair he sat on his bed putting his head in his hands.

"Uzumaki, we're going to go run the principles gigantic bra up the flag pole!" Inuzuka looked around the room, his face falling; then rising when he saw the uchiha bastard sitting there.

'_Perfect_'

"Hey uchiha bastard; Seen Naruto? Or did you scare him off with your murder glares?" Said uchiha raised his head and gave said 'murder glare' at the smiling tan brunette boy looking at him. "Oh scary." "where'd he go?"

Sasuke growled. "Ice cream; with his dad." He bit out angrily.

"Awesome," "Hey, Wanna stop being a tight ass bastard and have a little fun?"

We're going to go run principle Tsunade's bra up the flag pole." "You look slick, and we need a distraction…-"

"Not. Going. To. Happen Inuzuka..."

"Fine, be that way uchiha bastard." He waved his hand and walked out the room before yelling "hey lazy ass! Get up! We need someone to get the bra!"

* * *

Sasuke lay on his back. 'Why me,' 'I didn't ask for this, never once in my entire fucking shit of an existence did I ask to be roomed at the school for the idiotic…' He sat up. Looked around his tight knit room and stood as he unpacked the two boxes and the one suitcase he had brought along. Unpacking the almost all identical shirts he put them away in the top two drawers of the wooden dresser sitting at the north side of their room. It blocked out the remainder of sunlight that hung in the air. He unpacked the rest of his clothes. Moving to the boxes and unpacking his school books and other books that he was reading. A few labeled for secret purposes. He hid those behind the larger books as he set them up on his large 4 shelved wooden book case. He could still smell the pungent aroma of the fake wood and the lemon cleaner they must have used to clean it.

About an hour later, Sasuke was sitting cross legged on his pull out bed. It had taken him half a lifetime to be able to pull it out of the wall and set everything up. So now, his bed was made and he was chewing on his thumb nail looking at the black screen of his adobe laptop. It decided that it would be great to die once he realized he had misplaced his charger and call it quits. His charger up and grew legs walking around the building taking a tour.

Naruto bound through the door. An ice-cream cone in his hand, he happily skipped over to his side of the room and unhooked the chords that held close the door containing his bed and pulled it down. Somehow managing to keep it floor-bound while leaning over, ice-cream still in hand, unzipping his suitcase and piling his blankets untidily onto his mattress. He put down his ice-cream cone on his computer desk and dug up his pillow and what is this, Plushies?

Sasuke held in a laugh. Two, no, three fuzzy fox Plushies. No way. Sasuke nearly choked on his suppressed laughter. Naruto continued to hum the snickering going unnoticed to the blonde. He unpacked the rest of his belongings throwing them onto his bed. He took out what seemed like 200 unfolded wrinkled orange shirts and other articles of clothing with black designs littering them as he dumped them into his bottom two drawers. He then took and littered his side of the room with him books and manga. Throwing them to the floor, as he made his bed, No covers underneath, just one that held onto the second half mattress he laid on top. He fluffed and put his pillows onto the side he would be laying his head. And flattened out and threw the blankets onto his bed in a sort of wave manner. It landed over his pillows and he then rolled down the black comforter with the deep blood orange underside with black circles. Placing, what must be his prized fox onto the edge of his bed on top of the actually folded set of covers of various designs and textures.

He picked up all his books in his arms and put them onto his book shelf also. A few dropping from his hands, in a weird twist of fate he managed to catch the book with the top of his foot and kick it back up into his arms. He continued to hum, placing the rest of him books onto his case before placing the rest of his fox Plushies, five and counting, onto the higher shelves, along with two picture frames.

He walked back over to his suitcase and unzipped a hidden pocket taking out some tacks and two rolled up posters. He unrolled them with a flick of his wrist and hung each of them on a wall. One was an abstract picture and the other was, you guessed it, a fox, baring its teeth, nine tails flailing out behind it. As a final act he opened one last pocket and somehow pulled out what had to be a 6 foot long rolled up carpet and put the black furry thing down on his side. Last but not least, he pulled out his computer and set it at his desk. Plugging it in and letting it sing to life. He grabbed his ice cream cone, a manga and then leaned against his orange and black polka dotted pillows before reading.

* * *

The raven would have gone back to staring at his screen and forget watching the blonde read, when he watched secretly as the blonde swirled his tongue expertly around the ice cream cone.

Sasuke's lower regions twitching and moving slightly, he bit his lip and his thumb nail harder. 'Shit' he stared at his black screen, glaring at if pissed off to why it was letting him go through this. Hearing naruto snicker a few times; flipping the page and licking his ice cream subjectively. in Sasuke's eyes, anyway, this was going unnoticed to the other 18 year old across the room. He then took the entire frozen treat into his mouth and sucked up the melting cream coating it. Sasuke bit his nail harder.

Trying to watching that with a straight face and not getting the least excited would be hard for anyone. But the one difference that surrounded sauske was that he was gay, and his roommate, was reportedly not. Of course, he found no interest in the blonde sitting across from him. He hadn't really looked at him since he moved in.

The raven haired boy dare raise his onyx eyes to the blonde across from him. He tweaked his head to the side, eyes widening. His roommate was hot! All the boy had on was his white thin wife beater with shaggy orange pants. But from what Sasuke could see. The boy's arms were toned. Not over toned, and disgusting, but to the point where he was strong, and had a nice body. He could only imagine what other muscles he had.

The pack of abs he had became intriguing to Sasuke. As naruto lay down stretching slightly, his shirt came up just enough so Sasuke could catch the blonde's noticeable v-muscle showing just above his boxers that came up barely over the hem of his baggy jeans. The blonde's toned chest was notable through the thin article of clothing that clung tightly to his skin. The boy had washboard-abs from what the uchiha could make out. And nice pecks, Sasuke only imagined that the temperature in their fairly small room was right to make the blonde's nipples perk. '_Bad thoughts Sasuke, bad thoughts,_' 'Pull yourself together; he's just a boy, not a piece of meat you can ogle!'

Sasuke spared one last glance, letting his eyes slowly trace the contour of the boy's body. He bit his lip. 'Not helping,'

When he came to the boy's collarbone he had just had about enough, his lower anatomy begging for a little fun.

Onyx eyes met Deep alluring Azure. "What the hell are you looking at Uchiha?" The blonde growled. Sasuke bit his lip. Even his voice seemed as smooth as that tan skin… 'BAD thoughts!'

"Well?" Naruto growled getting quite annoyed.

"Hn." Was all the uchiha could choke out lightly blushing, it being barely noticeable on his cream colored cheeks.

The blonde boy glared again before huffing and going back to reading his manga. Sasuke sighed on the other part of his room closing his laptop and placing it on his own desk. His charger had to be around here somewhere. His eyes scanned the room impassively showing no sign of even slight interest. "Whatcha looking for Uchiha bastard?" Naruto looked up putting down his manga, sitting up slightly. "My charger…it disappeared." Naruto smirked. He was now completely aware of the hard plastic charger underneath his blankets. He had swiped it earlier when the boy was being followed around by that sakura girl.

* * *

_*Flashback!!*_

_Around the moment Sasuke was being followed, Naruto had to pee really badly. So he made his way to the bathroom when he noted the raven haired girl sitting on the edge holding her thumb, a faraway look on her face. "Hey you okay"? She looked up a little confused. "Huh" "Oh, I must've…" Her eyes were faraway again. Naruto sighed and hoisted himself up next to her. _

"_What's up, something wrong?"_

"_No." _

"_Oh, then what's your damage?" _

"_Well, I know I sound like a fan girl," she rolled her eyes "But there's a super cute guy on this floor…and I ran into him, and he gave me a band-aid" Naruto frowned. "Sasuke" She laughed. "That bastard, No way, I'm not a fan of the uchiha family' 'I like gaara' She cooed his name. 'Good I don't like that bastard anymore then you do....' Naruto said glumly._

"_What's wrong with the Uchiha?" Neji Hyuuga leaned against the bathroom door-frame, his arms crossed. Naruto was surprised when he realized that Neji, was infact, a boy. His long brown hair made him wonder if that statement was in fact true. And that penetrating Silver eyed gaze he was shooting towards the boy was making him feel as if he was an ant under a microscope. "The Uchiha heir seems fine to me." Kurrio shrugged,"Whatever, he's creepier then you Hyuuga, you and your s-s-stuttering sister." "Cousin," He scoffed. "Whatever, do you need help getting escorted? or do I have to drag you out of here so poor Naruto can go to the bathroom" That's when Naruto remembered he still had to go. "Oi, she's right!" "Get out!" He pushed the two out of the bathroom and proceeded to satisfy his full bladder._

_When naruto got out drying his hands on his pants, he looked up into the silver eyes. that gave him a jolt, he barely knew this 'Hyuuga Neji' and he already didn't like the look that the long-haired teen was casting him. "if you hate Sasuke-kun so much why don't you just get rid of him" Naruto growled and turned on his heel. Neji following easily matching the boys angered pace. "It's not that easy baka-hyuuga." "Actually it is, your just to blonde to see it."_

"_A girl down the hallway who I managed to have a conversation with figured it would be a nice idea to just anger the uchiha heir out of his room" "What was her name again" "Oh yea, Soto Lakota" "Nice young girl, very empowered and smart. on the other hand, she came up with an idea to make the boy leave._

"_She figured that you would annoy the Uchiha heir enough to make him actually move out" "And her beginning idea sparked something within me." Naruto looked at the silver eyed boy infront of him, still fuming over the small quirks and jokes in the boys speech. "Go on" Naruto waved his hand. "Why not annoy him, aka prank the boy, until he leaves" _

'**See! Even Hyuuga kikei/freak agrees with me!**_'_

'_Shut it!'_

"_Good idea, I guess" Naruto stated. "How exactly do I annoy him out of __my__ room" _

"_Just be yourself Naruto-kun" "That'll scare him off!" Kiba barked from behind him, his dog akamaru yapping loudly in agreement. _

"_Take the one thing that Sasuke-kun really needs," Stated Neji. As he threw a death glare, over the blonde's shoulder, at Kiba, who was now running down the hall barking hysterically with loud laughter. A few people opened their doors to see the brunette running down the hallway, leaving destruction and confused looks in his wake._

"_What do you mean Hyuuga" Neji let a smirk grace his pale lips before it flickered back to his impassive half glare half calculating look. "What do you think he needs most?" Naruto shrugged. Neji began to think, "Does he have a laptop?" Naruto shrugged. "If he does, take the charger and hide it. Maybe he'll be in the middle of something important when it dies" Naruto smiled. "Sure, thanks Hyuuga!" Naruto waved happily before rushing into his room looking around spotting Sasuke's unprotected suitcase and boxes. He dug through them silently before he found the hard plastic charger and decided to hide it in the perfect spot. On naruto's bed. The uchiha would never know the difference, and maybe he could nail shut the closet that held the beds they would be sleeping on, he looked around. 'Maybe not.' He put up with hiding it under hit mattress and smiling like a complete idiot as he skipped over to kiba's room and came up with an idea to run the principle Tsunade's bra up the school flag pole._

_*END Flashback!!*_

* * *

Naruto wasn't really paying attention; he stared off into space smiling. Sasuke would never be the smarter, he then idly wondered how long it would take the 'genius Uchiha' to actually find it. Ofcourse, the boy had now forgotten about his ever melting ice-cream cone accidentally dumping it into his lap and onto his shirt. "Shit!" He looked around grabbing a few napkins, only making the mess even worse, spreading it.

Sasuke looked up and smiled. Naruto had dumped his ice-cream cone onto his shirt and pants. But before the Uchiha could find his resolve in his impassive, un-emotional face, the blonde teen stood and began to strip down!

Naruto Sighed and stood up. He crossed his arms grabbing the hem of his shirt and pulling it up over his head easily. He rolled it up and tossed it to the side, then taking the top of his pants and pushing them down stepping out of them also. He rolled them up together and then grabbed a towel and his hamper, he pulled the cloth protection around his middle and then carried his clothes out to the hallway huffing as he made his way towards the wash rooms.

Sasuke bit his lip as he watched naruto then step out of his orange pants into his boxers, he then grabbed an orange towel wrapping it around his waist and then picked up his ,believe it or not, purple hamper and then threw his clothes into it, carrying it out of the room grumbling about how troublesome ice-cream was and that he would be back in a few minutes. Sasuke would have laughed if he had not been frozen with both fear and pleasure of watching naruto undress before his own uchiha eyes.

Finally taking another hopefully relaxing breath for the umpteenth time, he walked over to the boys bright orange bed and sat down. Well, he would have sat down and sighed, if not for the very, very manly yelp that escaped his lips when he sat on some rather hard plastic. He looked down at the boys comforter confused running his hands over the boys sheets. His hands hit something dully. Pulling back the covers, he then stared at his own black charger that looked up at him innocently stating that it hadn't been there by its own free will.

'Why would Naruto take Sasuke's charger? Why he-'Sasuke stopped his last thought. Sasuke knew exactly why naruto would do that. Of course the boy was stupid looking, but that didn't mean that he wouldn't want the exact same motive that Sasuke wanted. A single room. He must be trying to piss off the Uchiha, annoy him enough to move out. And taking his charger was just the beginning. If he was friends with that Inuzuka kid, this could get pretty out of control. But no way was Sasuke Uchiha backing down. He didn't dare ever give up. He was a man…err…teenager on a mission. He was going to have a single room. And now that he knew Naruto and him had the same motives, he realized only one person would get what they wanted. A fight over dominance, only one would win. And that would be Sasuke Uchiha.

The raven haired boy sat on his bed, weighing his options in his hands. He finally came to a decision that he would get the blonde haired boy back, and glancing at the boy's desk table seeing his forgotten keys. Sasuke almost smiled.

This wasn't over yet. Sasuke stood walking over to the door locking it. He knew naruto would have to either walk through the entire school grounds in nothing but his boxers to get spare keys, or beg Sasuke to open the door. And Sasuke already knew what the boy would choose. This was almost to easy.

'You want a fight uzumaki?'

'Alright then, THIS IS WAR!'

* * *

(A/N)I would've never guessed that I overdid it that much! I got 5,022 words! And now the final total is 5,500! –well it was 5,500 but when I re-edited it, the number became about 5,682.

Please Review!

* * *

**© 2009 Kuurio™**


	2. My hair!

Twisted Love Story

:: My Hair! ::

**(A/n)- Omg, after much consideration, I decided how to get back at Sasuke…thus the name of this chapter…there will be some new characters, because one of my muses wanted to be in my story, along with her "Brother" Kono. So, yea, enjoy and review! Because it makes me happy when you're happy and review because im happy because you made me happy for reviewing in the first place! --IE- I'm talking like captain jack sparrow in PoTc (1-2-3) lately. Oh yea, extra, extra! Well then, I now will begin each chapter with a POV section. Starting with naruto, then Sasuke, then kuurio, then back to the third person Pov or {author's pov} hope that clears it up! **

**Also: Thanks for not losing interest! Keep reading this is a really good chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Looking for it? Go to chapter 1! **

**~!?Kuurio!?~™**_:_

_:: Flashback! ::_

_The raven haired boy sat on his bed, weighing his options in his hands. He finally came to the decision that he would get the blonde haired boy back, and glancing at the boy's desk table seeing his forgotten keys. Sasuke almost smiled._

_This wasn't over yet. Sasuke stood walking over to the door locking it. He knew naruto would have to either walk through the entire school grounds in nothing but his boxers to get spare keys, or beg Sasuke to open the door. And Sasuke already knew what the boy would choose. This was almost too easy._

'_You want a fight uzumaki?'_

'_Alright then, THIS IS WAR!'_

_:: End Flashback! ::_

Naruto's POV

I growled. Yea, I fucking growled! Get over it! I can't believe that bastard would do this! Why would he fucking lock me out of _our _room? Oh shit. He found the charger didn't he? Shit! I had that well hid! Why is that pervert near my bed anyway!? This is really annoying. Ugh. I am so getting him back…but first I need to make my way down the executive offices in the middle of the quad so I can get another set of keys. But crap, crap, crap! Neji!

I ran as fast as could and try to run past him but he sidesteps and I run into his bare chest falling onto him both of us flesh against each other. I glare when he smirks up at me with those violet eyes that give me the creeps. "Well Naru-kun, I would've never guessed that you felt this way about me…" I jumped up pointing and gripping my towel tighter around me. "No way pervert! Not going to happen" I tried to then jump over him but he simply grabbed my ankle and tripped me glaring with a pout on his lips. "What are you running from Naruto? I'm not going to hurt you at all…" My eye twitched and I kicked his hand running as quickly as I can down the hallway and holding onto the corner to turn and swivel around the wall taking the stairs two at a time. I saw the push doors ahead of me and pushed them open in the warm afternoon air. I sigh but then take in a sharp intake of breath; I'm still in just a towel. Everyone is looking. And I know they are. Trying not to make too much of an oracle of myself I, as quickly as possible, make my way to the executive offices ignoring the way people who work there throw me weird awkward glances. I slowly make my way up to the desk and ask for a key from the bright red girl behind the desk. While I wait, there is only one thing on my mind. 'I am going to _kill_ Sasuke Uchiha'

Sasuke Pov

Hearing the doorknob of _my_ room jiggle I almost falter in my impassive mask and chuckle smiling to myself. 'He fucking fell for it' I hear a beautiful arch of cursing being laced fluently against the boys tongue in my vein, before I hear stomping in the other direction. Another curse and a loud 'Thump' then a small exchange of words and the sound of rushing. I almost, almost feel bad. And I know he's going to get me back for this. But I already know that thick blonde head of his won't be able to come up with anything to get me back. I'm smirking to myself and plugging in my charger. Running my hands through my hair in my mirror I almost smile knowing that he's probably planning his revenge now. The only reason I'm sad is I wasn't able to see him out in the open almost half naked walking in the sunlight. But it's worth it, poor kid.

I ran my hands through my hair again. Itachi always said that I cared too much about my hair. He said it was too 'girly' to really care so much about it. But hey, he is the one with the fucking ponytail. Climbing into bed, I lay there staring at the ceiling and waiting for his arrival. And that's, when I know, everything will blow up. But even then, I didn't realize it'd be in my face.

Kuurio's POV

"NOOOO," I'm running, running as fast as I can down the hallway, "NOOO! PLEASE NO!" I'm trying to run faster but that bubblegum haired girl is persistent. There might as well be a bull ring in her nose and dirt being kicked up behind her in her haste. Why am I running!? Because, she wants me to go to the SPA! I'm pulling at every door. 'Please, please, shit. Please, please, fuck!' None of them are opening. It's also not helping that the blood in my heart is racing faster than Sakura is. And before long she's going to have Ino on her tail after me. Why do girls insist on bringing each other to a spa!? Really, I don't want to have to deal with seeing half naked girls walking around getting pampered. I might as well just vomit! Finally, I run into the end of the hallway and yank open the door and plummet inside trying almost unsuccessfully to close the door and lock the tiny turn thingamajig. Sighing and turning my back to the door putting my face in my hands I slowly slide down, and hear three chuckles. I look up and gasp. "Y-you" "I know you!"

Author's POV

Naruto chuckled. It was a bright and deep and he smiled a cheek cracking smile. 'I know exactly how I am going to get him back, but first I need my boyish charms…' He looked around campus and found the one and only bleach blonde girl sitting next to a pink haired one. Sakura and Ino, slowly walking over to them, he put on his best smile. Said girls both looked up and blushed. "Naru-kun's coming this way Ino!" Sakura whispered excitedly "Yea, Sakura-Chan, what do we do?" They both blushed when he came and squatted in front of them, he was now fully dressed with borrowed clothes from Kiba. "Hey pretty-ladies, can you two do me a huge favor? The reward will be whatever you want." Naruto smiled when both girls blushed a bright pink. Finally Ino spoke up. "S-sure Naruto-kun, whatever you want!" She smiled brightly and Sakura glared. "Well, you see, all I need are some hair cutting scissors…"

Kuurio pointed her hand, it was still shaking. One girl, and two boys looked at her confused, their eyebrows raised. "And, I don't know you." A girl with long wavy brunette hair, that curled at the bottom reached over to her and stretched her hand out. Kuurio took it and was pulled to her feet. "Neither do I" A tan boy with deep brown eyes and white hair stares at the girl, cocking his head to the side, his hair falling into both of his eyes. He then crossed his wrapped arms, and shifted from foot to foot; making his black satin button up shirt with red flames licking up the sides rumple a little. The redheaded boy looked at the raven haired girl with an impassive face, his lifeless teal eyes seeming to look into her soul making her blush slightly. "I-I'm Kuurio Sarunaga." The brunette girl with grey-blue eyes smiled making them close. "I'm Maiko Soto, and this is my brother Kono Soto, and his friend, Garra no Sabaku." "What exactly are you running from might I ask?" she arches up on her toes and tries to peer around her and 'see' through the door, like the answer would just barge through. "Tch, my roommate; she's crazy, and expects me to go to the spa with her." she rolled her eyes and Kono and Maiko laughed. Gaara just stared. Maiko scrunched up her nose; "well you can stay here until you are safe."

"Awesome," Kuurio walk forward and sat on the edge of the sofa, noting that she had a single room. On a whim, she asks, "Hey Maiko, I know we just met, but do-, can I be your roommate? Mines kind of off her rocker," Maiko just smiled and shrugged looking at her brother, who seemed perplexed by the air in front of the new girl sitting on the couch [1]. "Y-yea, good idea Kuurio…" Gaara didn't say anything, and just shrugged not looking away from the raven haired teen making her nervous. Maiko didn't seem to notice. "Well then, it's decided. Welcome to you new room Kuurio-chan."

:::

Sasuke had forgotten to stay up for his roommate's arrival. And he had eventually drifted off as night came. 'Naruto must've gotten extra clothes…' Sasuke sighed and closed his eyes turning his back to naruto's side of the bed burrowing his face into his pillow and falling asleep smelling the light honey scent that he missed already, he murmured a name incoherently into his pillow and fell asleep his eyelids growing heavy. [2]

Naruto came home around 12:37 and Sasuke was fast asleep just like naruto had planned. 'this is almost too easy' he thought smirking in the darkness, in his hands he held shiny silver hair cutting scissors and a medium plastic back with some scotch tape on the front for labeling. He got on his knees and waddled his way to Sasuke's side of the bed as quietly as he could. Getting close enough he lifted himself up and sat on the side of the ravens bed and lifted his head up just enough to lay it in his lap. 'He'd freak if he woke up right now…' Naruto blushed slightly and ran his hands slowly over the dark eyed boy's hair. 'Huh, his hair is really soft. Oh well.' Naruto got to work as quickly as he could, to cut chunks from the back of the boys hair slowly making it about as short as Sai's. Turning the boy's neck he began to work on his bangs snipping them off so they were short and nonexistent. "Much better," He put the clippings in the bag and wrote 'Nice hair, sleeping beauty.' He smirked and chuckled to himself admiring his work and brushing off the dark hair from his pants. "Sweet dreams, bastard."

Naruto smiled brightly to himself. 'I'm so mean, but its not over yet asshole.' He went to Sauske's closet and looked around till he found his shampoo. 'hah, fag has minty vanilla mist, wow….' He took the deep red hair dye out of his back pocket and poured the entire thing into his shampoo. [3] Shaking it up. He then grabbed his conditioner and put about 5-6 drops of extra strength bleach, 'No longer the raven; forever the carrot head, Hah!'

Sasuke Uchiha sat up. He turned his head from his pillow to look across the room and find that Naruto was not in his bed. It was rumpled and there were clothes on the floor, but he wasn't in the room. Sasuke rolled back over and suddenly his eyes widened on a zip lock bag with dark black and blue hair piled at the bottom. He sat up suddenly throwing his blanket back and grabbed the bag reading it, his eyes widening. 'Nice hair, sleeping beauty.'

"NARUTOOOOOOOO!"

:::

Naruto sat up after a snort and looked around the dark room and sneezed. Wiping his nose he got up almost skipping down the hallway from kiba's room to the communal bathroom down a little ways from his own room. He was staying at kiba's room because he had a one roomer and didn't mind staying with him. Luck must've been on naruto's side because he got to see at that moment his nice little haircut he gave the raven.

Sasuke walked out of the bathroom glaring at the bright blonde hair he caught out of the corner of his eye, and a face splitting smile placed sleepily on a scarred tan face. "Hey Sasu-kun," he yawned rubbing the back of his head, and walking past the steaming raven slowly to their room. He leaned back a little smirking and murmured "Nice hair, sleeping beauty"

Naruto smiled triumphantly when he walked in his room and threw his pack onto the floor. Looking onto his bed he saw his new school uniform. (Yupp, they have uniforms, Duh, private school?!) Sighing, he went over to them and picked them up putting them onto his desk and then jumping onto his bed. he yelped as it collapsed under his weight and fell to the ground. He kicked like a turtle on his back trying to get up.

"Where the fuck is my mattress Uchiha!?!?!?"

:::

Sasuke sneezed and almost fell over trying to hold back some laughter. Whilst a dark haired girl walked by him carrying a few books in her arms. She stopped in front of him and looked him up and down, noting his state of undress, and then turning her head towards the noise of Naruto yelling and cursing fluently. Sasuke had a huge smirk on his face when he turned to the unknown girl infront of him and instantly froze. 'Oh shit fan girl, and im in a towel!!' she looked at him bored turning on her heel to face him.

"Aren't you Sasuke Uchiha?" He nodded slowly.

"Gross. What the fuck happened to your hair?" He growled and gave her a fully fledged glare in her wake. She seemed unperturbed.

"My roommate cut it off," He growled menacingly at her.

"Naruto? No way!" she chuckled and turned on her heel walking into his room and helping naruto up. Sasuke then slowly walked into his room completely confused. 'What just happened?'

He glanced up at Naruto whispering something in the girls ear as she pulled her phone out instantly and started texting. At the last minute before Sasuke could react he was pushed out of his room being stripped of his towel and surrounded by none other, then EVERY single one of his FAN GIRLS.

While covering himself and fumbling with his room door the only thing on his mind was, 'I'm going to _kill_ Naruto Uzumaki.'

:::  
Sasuke sat on his bed steaming, no steaming was an understatement, there was smoke coming from his ears and the rest of his still damp body.

'Kill. Kill. Kill.'

Naruto and the girl known as Kuurio sat on the other side of the room playing cards glancing at the raven before bursting into laughter.

The raven was still in his towel, and the fan girls were attempting to break down the door. He could hear them screaming his name.

"What on earth did you do?" He bit out at the dark haired girl.

She gave him a crooked smile and her eyes lit up. "I sent a forward message to one Sakura Haruno and one Ino Yamanaka, who then forwarded it to every single girl in their contacts, who then sent it to every single girl in her contacts, and so on. Till this happened."

"The only drawback," She sighed.

"Is that if I go out there, they're going to bombard me with questions…about,"

She shuddered. "_You_…"

Naruto burst out laughing dropping his cards and rolling off of the bed.

It took all of Sasuke's will power not to blush because of what the girl had said, slap her across the face, and beat Naruto to a blonde and bloody pulp with his bare fists.

"What the hell is wrong with _me_?" Her smile brightened and her eyes closed curling.

"You're Sasuke Uchiha bastard; you're an asshole, with a serious emo-tastic attitude problem!" She stated simply.

Naruto, if possible began to laugh harder turning a shade of deep blue choking on the air around him holding his sides. Sasuke stood and turned on his heel walking to his closet and stripped down getting dressed as quickly as possible just in case Kuurio was bluffing about her not liking him.

It's not that he minded, no he didn't mind at all, not one little bit! it was just a little strange that she was probably the only person on the entire planet who didn't mind him at all, Well, except counting one Naruto Uzumaki. He looked over his shoulder to see Naruto and Kuurio leaning close whispering things to each other extremely close.

'What the fuck is she to him!?' He growled and glared at Naruto when he leaned closer and she finally leaned away blushing and punching him in his arm.

"No way Blondie, he's gross!" she smirked as they got into a _very_ graceful slap fight.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Naruto leaned in and whispered something in her ear again shudderning.

"Neji huh, I hate that Hyuuga weirdo, his stuttering sister-"

"Cousin," Naruto interrupted.

"Whatever, cousin is really weird. She blushes one more time I will punch her in her nose and make that blush come out from there!" she pumped her fists into the air excitedly.

Naruto smiled and then checked his watch.

"Holy crow! Get the hell out of here Kuurio! You're roommate will kill you if she finds out you were in here this late! It's almost lights out!"

She looked at him weird as he flung his arms around worriedly.

"She already knows, maiko is okay with it though, she hates the bastard as much as I do. Plus she'll vouch for me."

Naruto's and Sasuke's eyes both widened.

"New roommate, How'd you pull that one off?!" They both yelled simultaneously.

She shot back her head a bit raising her hands innocently,

"That pink haired prep was killing my killer mood. So I changed rooms with someone who knows my future husband…" Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Oh…" Sasuke looked away sitting down in front of the bed shirtless. In the back of his mind, Sasuke was busying himself trying to figure out who on earth she was talking about. 'Naruto…?' he frowned inwardly, but he'd never admit it.

It went on like that till finally Kuurio passed out on Naruto's bed after almost 18 games of bullshit, which Naruto cheated on every single turn. Naruto reached over and woke her up kicking her out. She complied and reached up on her toes (I'm short, deal with it!) and planted a soft (FRIENDLY!!) kiss on Naruto's cheek, and walked away giving him a two fingered wave behind her clicking her tongue and leaving.

Naruto got up and grabbed went to the conjoining closet grabbing the first shampoo and conditioner he could find and walked into the shower. It wasn't long until Sasuke was jerked from his deep thinking and a red haired naruto ran into their room. "Fuuuuuuuck," "You were supposed to get the red hair! This isn't fair!!"

Sasuke smirked widely under his blanket, his back facing the blonde as he continued to whine particularly annoyingly about his _precious _hair.

"Tch. Now you know how I feel about my hair." He bit back running his hands through his now uneven and choppy hair sadly. At least he could still spike it.

Though they would never know, because they were both stuck on their own problems, both boys were both thinking the same thing…

"My hair!"

:::

**Ugh I went so out of order with the author notes…so let's just guess this out...**

**[1] when someone is staring at me, I always say why are you staring at me, and their excuse is they're staring at the air in front of me; Hahah, Pfft.**

**[2] If you can figure out whose name he said. And who in this story smells like honey. You get a story!**

**Yes! I will right you a one-shot. A very sour lemony limey zesty saucy one shot with any pairing…even one that I hate!! Omigee!! And…it'll be over 5000 words!! Omigee!!**

**[3] This really did happen once, a while back I died my hair black. And my mom freaked, during april fools my sister pulled a prank on me. My hair was a really ugly shade of orange. It was like…blackish orange throw up. Thank god it went back to blonde after I washed it out with laundry detergent. My hair smelled like a fresh lemon every day!!**

**Also…**

**I 3 Blood lusting Pirate xD"" Because they are friggin amazing and they reply to all of my reviews!!**

**Speaking of….**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! (Subscribe and fav too? Pweety please?)**

**(I meant to make this at least 5000 words, but that went down the drain didn't it) : )**

**© 2009 Kuurio™**


	3. What happens in the hallway

::What happens in the hallway… ::

This is a suuuper short chapter compared to the rest, I had a hard time figuring out what to do with all these amazing sasunaru ideas in my head for this story!!

_:: Flashback ::_

Naruto got up and went to the conjoining closet grabbing the first shampoo and conditioner he could find and walked into the shower. It wasn't long until Sasuke was jerked from his deep thinking and a red haired naruto ran into their room. "Fuuuuuuuck," "You were supposed to get the red hair! This isn't fair!!"

Sasuke smirked widely under his blanket, his back facing the blonde as he continued to whine particularly annoyingly about his _precious _hair.

"Tch. Now you know how I feel about my hair." He bit back running his hands through his now uneven and choppy hair sadly. At least he could still spike it.

Though they would never know, because they were both stuck on their own problems, both boys were both thinking the same thing…

"My hair!!"

:: End Flashback ::

Naruto's POV

My. Hair. Is. Red!!!!" I screamed at the blue eyed girl in front of me.

She glared and hit me upset my blonde head. "Shut up Naruto!" She sighed…

"If it helps…you look hot?" The raven haired girl shrugged.

"You look like Gaara!" She smiled and winked.

I blushed as red as my hair, flustered I yelled "No! That doesn't help!" but then I was quiet,

"I really look hot?" She nodded smiling brightly. "Really? No lie, I look like that guy you're obsessed with?"

She thought for a minute. "Umm, no not really…" She started laughing.

"Kuurio!"

Sasuke's POV

"Sasuke!! What happened to your hair?!" I heard a familiar girl voice. Today was going to be long…

"Naruto cut it in my sleep remember?" I growled over my shoulder. I could just imagine her smirking behind my back. "I know, I just wanted to hear you say it again…" Her laugh rang out loudly, along the hallway and she then ran when I turned around her medium dark hair swaying behind her.

"Kuurio!" For no reason, I started to run after her.

Kuurio's POV

I love this school…

I ran and turned at the perfect moment into the middle of the school grounds, both Naruto and Sasuke on my heels.

Why am I running?

Oh…You'll see.

Author's POV

It is the first day of school.

And orientation had just started…

Well, the _girls _orientation anyway…

A raven haired girl was followed quickly by a red head, and a short haired raven.

She ran to freedom in the communal clearing disappearing into the small group of the most boy crazy girls…

Sakura, Ino, Temari, and Ten-ten…

"SASU-KUN! NARU-KUN!" four high shrilled voices rang out.

'Oooh shit…' They both thought at the same time before attempting to turn on their heels and run the opposite way before every single fan girl, attempted to hurtle each other to get to the unnaturally good-looking teenage boys trying to run back inside.

All the while, a raven haired girl was laughing so hard tears were coming out of her eyes and her sides were tearing apart.

"KUURIO!!" They both yelled, before being tackled by their fan girls.

:::

Naruto stood at his mirror frowning deeply at the makeup marks covering his face and neck. "Those girls are moronic!" He sighed loudly moving his chin back an fourth checking all the red deep puckered spots on his tan skin.

"You only got half of it!" Sasuke said pushing the blonde boy away from the mirror looking at the deep purple, blue, and black hickeys all over his neck and lips.

Naruto laughed, and smiled brightly. "Just put on a high collar shirt," Sasuke sighed. "Since when do I have to listen to an idiot?"

_Ah, just when they were bonding…_

Naruto sighed. "Whatever bastard, I got orientation, talk to you never." He grabbed his black binder and walked out the door.

"Whatever dobe…" Sasuke grabbed his red one and ran out the door grabbing his keys on the way out.

:::

"Period one….umm Art." Naruto looked up and around finding room 211 and walking through the door looking at the brick walls and the separated easels spread around the room, only about two or three peoples were inside, sitting at their easels expectantly looking at the two teachers.

"mm…Sasori-kun…theres a red-head one now…" A blonde pointed to the confused looking teenage boy walking through the door. Looking up and down at his schedule.

The red head nodded slowly, "He looks lost…"

The blonde man laughed quietly, looking at the child that had just walked into his room. "He's cute," the man managed to mutter before he was hit upside the head. "Deidara; control yourself." The man nodded rubbing the back of his head.

"Welcome to orientation, I'm Deidara!" a blonde haired man with a high pony tail, bangs folding over his right eye. "This year we're going to have a lot of fun with art!" "And that is because Art is explosive!" Deidara smiled watching the now accumulated teenagers walking into his room. He held in his palm a clay figure.

"And I'm Sasori, I'll be the assistant to my idiotic cohort here." He looked pointedly at the ecstatic blonde that was scribbling both their names on the white board in bright green expo marker.

"What a joke," Naruto heard someone whisper.

In a silent whoosh Deidara was behind the boy who had whispered with the high brown ponytail, one of his friends Shikamaru. A deadly aura surrounded the man as he glared down at the lazy brunette who stiffened and sat straight up, a sweat drop rolling down his temple as he turned and looked behind him. "Art, can be dangerous, if you're not careful. It's not a joke, it's a lifestyle…" "Got it?" Shikamaru nodded slowly.

'Weird teachers' Naruto thought as he looked at his blank easel holding his pencil as he drew fox eyes all over the white paper. His friend Shikamaru, was sitting next to him, drawing clouds.

"Naruto, how'd you get red hair?" Shikamaru said as he painted a light blue into the pink of his setting sky. The used to be blonde ran his fingers through his hair. "Don't wanna talk about it." He said upset. "Ok, whatever."

Sasuke and Naruto both walked in and threw their two bags full of text books to the floor and fell onto their beds. Well, Sasuke fell onto his bed, but not before knocking over the redhead and falling down onto the mattress together.

Naruto weakly pushed Sasuke. "Teme." He said tiredly, eyes slipping closed. "Dobe." The raven said before falling asleep also.

Kuurio walked through her hallways reading her schedule and dodging every person that ran past her in their haste to get to their room and fall asleep. She has just turned onto her own hallway before she was tackled and pushed down. "Gah!"

A hand was placed over her mouth and deep blue eyes looked at her, a tan finger pressing against pursed lips.

She bit Naruto's hand and he yelped pulling it back. "Ow!"

"Don't scare me like that bastard!!" She yelled. He leaned over her and held down her wrists over her head so she couldn't punch him. "Just calm down!" She growled in her throat but stayed still.

"I need your help." She looked at him skeptically. "There's a group of girls chasing me, and I need you to make them stop." Kuurio smiled. "Do I get to punch anyone?" She asked happily.

Naruto blushed. "Well, no, you have to do something else…"

She looked at him, and he pulled her up hearing sakura and Ino's voices close by.

Meanwhile, Sasuke has just woken up like naruto and was heading down Kuurio's hallway to see the distressed blonde talking to the raven haired girl. They were whispering. He could also hear ino and sakura calling out Naruto's name.

'What the hell is going on?'

He continued to walk towards the two, when he heard Naruto say two words that made his world freeze.

"Kiss me."

Kuurio looked at him with wide eyes, and a wide blush spread over her cheeks. She looked around trying to find an excuse when she saw Sai.

She somehow stopped naruto and grabbed sai, him in her place. "Kiss him!" She ran away.

Naruto looked at the dark haired boy in front of him. And the boy looked back.

"Listen, sai, before you say anything, I'm being chased by two boy crazed girls. So just, stay still. This could be awkward." He leaned forward and slipped his eyes closed, placing his lips against the raven haired boys who was pinned against the wall just as he heard three gasps behind him. Smirking, he pressed his hips against Sai's and slipped his hands into uneven choppy hair.

Sasuke couldn't help but gasp as naruto kissed him. It was this stupid fault that he looked like sai, but when he felt naruto's body press against his, and the boys tongue slide over his bottom lip. He had closed his eyes, and was kissing back.

Sakura and Ino gasped when they looked at the Naruto and Sai kissing in the hallway. They ran away crying. Naruto pulled away and looked at them running a pronoun smirk on his lips. Sasuke pulled him Back and began to kiss him again. Naruto eyes widened, and he pushed away. "Sai, what are you doing?"

He looked at the dark haired teen quizzically.

Sasuke shook his head. "I-I don't know…I kind of lost it there…"

Naruto eyes then widened again. "S-Sasuke, I-I thought you were sai?!"

Sasuke smirked, "Would me being Sai change the situation?"

Naruto blushed, "Well, no, but HOW come you didn't stop me?!" Sasuke shrugged and walked away.

Naruto didn't know what to do.

His hand brushed against his lips confused. He didn't know whether or not he should tell someone, or talk to Sasuke.

Well you know what they say…

What happens in the hallways?

Stays, in the hallways.

What naruto DIDN'T plan, was that two people had seen the Ummm, exchange between the two.

One was Kuurio Sarunaga, but she is currently passed out because of a nosebleed.

But, Sai, had watched from around the corner, and he knew how exactly, to have his blonde, and fuck him too, in a general sense.

If people believed that Sai and Naruto were together. And naruto didn't want anyone finding out about Sasuke and Naruto making out in the hallway, then sai would use this to his advantage.

He smiled and casually walked towards the blonde.

"Hey Dickless, I want to talk to you about something."

God! This took forever to write! Between like 7 different stories, I'm technically screwed.

Read and Review!!

**©2009 Kuurio™**


End file.
